This invention relates to a laser scanning method and system for determining an outline of an object.
Many industrial processes produce large parts, i.e., parts 2'.times.2' or greater, requiring a high degree of dimensional accuracy. For example, computer controlled laser cutting or stamping machines can produce large sheet metal parts with a dimensional tolerance of +/-0.004". Often, such large precise parts must be inspected to verify compliance with established dimensional tolerances.
To eliminate human error in the measurement of such large precise parts, the prior art has taught to establish an automated inspection system using solid state CCD camera technology. However, the use of solid state CCD camera technology to inspect the dimensional accuracy of a large precise part has several shortcomings. These prior art inspection systems are expensive and time consuming.
Lasers have been used to capture analog signals from an object and the surrounding area. These systems essentially operate like a CCD camera.
Lasers have also been used to project an outline or template for placement of a part. However, lasers have not been used to determine the dimensional outline of a part and thereby inspect the part for dimensional accuracy.